In prior arts, a U.S. patent publish No. 2,003,103,359 titled “ILLUMINATED KEYBOARD” using a backlight device for supplying light source, a U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,183B1 titled “KEYBOARD HAVING ILLUMINATED KEYS” using light emitting members such as LED's or LCD's for supplying light source. These prior arts inevitably use electric energy to afford electric power required for emitting light of the backlight device or the light emitting members; only under the condition that electric energy can keep on supplying, the backlight device or the light emitting members can work, and the keyboard can be operated in a darker environment only having weak light. If power supplying get lost, such light emitting keyboards having the backlight device or the light emitting members will be totally unable to operate under a darker environment only having weak light. And more, for those consumers getting severe and severe in requesting environmental protection, electronic devices are given with a requesting to satisfy the requirement of saving energy under the specification of industrial safety, the above stated conventional keyboards having the backlight device or the light emitting members evidently are contrary to the tendency of environmental protection.
In view of the above defects to be solved pressingly of the prior arts, the inventor of the present invention provides a human-machine interface device completely without the need of a backlight device, and it can operate by taking advantage of the brightness of a screen of a monitor without an extraordinary illuminating equipment, the human-machine interface device of the present invention can be a keyboard or a mouse.